


Remembering

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [26]
Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Canon Denisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Dan thinks about his relationship with Aled.





	Remembering

He can’t sleep. Dan keeps yawning and his eyes sting with fatigue, but he just can’t sleep. Rolling onto his side, Dan’s tired eyes focus on Aled. Unlike him, his boyfriend is fast asleep, curled up on his side and facing Dan.

And as he looks at Aled, he thinks about the time they have spent together. About their close friendship as kids, about how he developed feelings for Aled and realised he is gay; about how he and Aled began to drift apart and he wondered if Aled didn’t like him back; and most of all about how he and Frances and the others saved Aled and he and Aled had a chat that night and Aled came out as demisexual, perfectly explaining his behaviour, before saying they were still dating.

He’s just so glad to have a boyfriend like Aled. He is the only person Aled has ever fallen for, and they have known each other for over a decade now. They love each other so much.

So even though he can’t sleep, Dan snuggles up next to Aled. At some point, he drifts off to sleep, and when he awakes, Aled smiles and whispers, “Good morning, Dan.”


End file.
